Pastelillos
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Lo que unos simples pastelillos pueden hacer con dos personas supuestamente opuestas entre sí.


**Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

" **Esta historia participa en** ** _"Desafiando tu imaginación_** ** _"_** **del Foro** ** _"Hogwarts a través de los años"_**

 **Las listas elegidas fueron:**

 **·** **Maldición del mago enamorado: Slash y segunda generación, con los personajes de Ronald Weasley y Gregory Goyle.**

 **·** **Objetos mágicos: capa de invisibilidad.**

* * *

 **PASTELILLOS**

—Tengo hambre…

—¡Acabas de cenar! ¡Es imposible que tengas hambre con todo lo que has comido!

—Pues tengo hambre.

Ron frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose en posición defensiva, ¡como si no supiese él mejor que nadie como funcionaba su estómago!

—Vale, vale, me lo creo…

Aún con esas palabras, Harry lo miraba con cara de no creerse nada de lo que su amigo pelirrojo decía.

—Puedes coger la capa si quieres, seguro que Filch anda rondando por la primera planta, y llévate el mapa por si acaso, yo no voy a salir hoy de la torre de todas formas.

—Muchas gracias, Harry, ¡ya sé por qué eres mi mejor amigo!

—Sí, me lo imagino, anda, vete ya, no sea que despiertes a los de primer año con los ruidos de tu estómago.

Ron solo lo miró con indignación mientras cogía el mapa y la capa y, sacándole la lengua, se fue en medio de una carcajada del moreno.

Nada más salir de la Sala Común, se puso la capa de invisibilidad y se dirigió hacia las cocinas, refunfuñando.

* * *

Al acercarse a las cocinas, después de esquivar a Filch y a la señora Norris, no se dio cuenta de que el cuadro del frutero estaba levemente abierto, y al ir a entrar, le faltó poco para chocarse contra Gregory Goyle, el cual salía cargado de dulces.

Al fijarse mejor en el otro chico, notó que todos los pastelillos que llevaba eran sus favoritos.

—¡Esos son mis pastelillos favoritos! ¡Seguro que no has dejado ninguno dentro!

Goyle le miró con sorpresa, no creyendo que el Gryffindor empezara una pelea solo por unos pastelillos, pero luego, pensándolo mejor, él hubiese hecho lo mismo y le siguió la corriente.

—Pues sí, ¿y qué me importa a mí que sean tus favoritos? Están buenos y llegué antes, es mi derecho de cogerlos.

—Pero yo los quería…

—No me importa

—Pero…

Para Goyle la situación era cada vez más graciosa, al pelirrojo pareciera que le habían robado la novia en vez de unos simples pastelillos, tenía una cara de cordero degollado que le enternecía bastante, y eso que era un simple Gryffindor.

—Nada, son míos.

—¿Y si…?

—Nada.

—¿Y unos…?

—No.

Gregory estaba entusiasmado y también un poco sorprendido por el intercambio que estaban teniendo, un poco ridículo, en su opinión. Rodando los ojos, le dio una pequeña solución al problema que tenían entre manos.

—Vale, vamos a hacer una cosa, tú quieres estos pastelillos— Ron asintió rápidamente— yo quiero estos pastelillos, vamos a hacer un pequeño concurso y quien lo gane, se gana los pastelillos, ¿Qué me dices?

Ron se lo pensó durante un tiempo, no sabiendo si se podía fiar del Slytherin o no, pero al ver otra vez ese dulce postre en los brazos del otro chico, fue lo que le hizo dar su respuesta.

—Vale, pero como sea una trampa o algo…

Goyle rodó los ojos otra vez y se metió en las cocinas, sentándose en una de las mesas vacías.

—Rutsi, tráenos 5 platos distintos de comida y tápalos, no nos digas que son, ni que contienen, nada. Tráenos también dos pedazos de pergamino, dos plumas y dos pañuelos negros, por favor.

Al ver que el pelirrojo se sentó en frente de él y que parecía de acuerdo con su pequeña idea, le explicó en que iba a consistir.

—Vamos a probar los platos con los ojos tapados, para no tener pistas de los alimentos que nos traigan y después vamos a apuntar cada uno en su pergamino los ingredientes que creemos, tiene cada plato. Cuando acabemos, Rutsi los mirará y decidirá el que más se acerque o el que haya acertado todos los ingredientes de cada plato.

—De acuerdo.

Ron estaba entusiasmado con la idea del Slytherin, le encantaba ese juego, y la verdad, era bastante bueno en él.

Cuando ya estaban preparados, Rutsi destapó el primer plato, los chicos cogieron una porción y cuando el elfo les dio la orden, empezaron a escribir los ingredientes de cada plato. Una vez que ya tenían todos, el proceso se repitió, y así, hasta que llegaron al último plato.

—Bue… bueno, se… según los resultados…— Rutsi los miraba un poco asustado, no sabía que le iban a hacer si el resultado de la prueba no era del agrado de alguno de ellos.

—Rutsi, nadie te va a hacer nada, gane quien gane o pierda quien pierda— le comentó Ron— es solo un juego entre ambos— acabó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

El elfo lo miró durante un minuto, como dudando de sus palabras y al final, siguió con su tarea.

—Según los resultados, el ganador es el Señor Gregory Goyle, por dos ingredientes de diferencia.

Ron al saber quién había ganado se entristeció, había perdido sus pastelillos.

—Bueno, esta vez perdí, pero no lo haré siempre, ¡te reto a otra prueba!

Goyle lo miró sorprendido, pero aceptó de igual manera, había sido entretenido y no había conseguido a alguien a quien retar decentemente en mucho tiempo.

—El viernes a esta hora, pelearemos por los mismos pastelillos y como gané, te reto a que no los pruebes hasta el día de la prueba.

Ron haciendo un puchero aceptó, había perdido en buena lid y tenía que cumplir con los requisitos del ganador, era lo justo.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos el viernes. Rutsi, ponme por favor algunos dulces de chocolate, crema y nata. Sin que estos pasteles estén entre ellos.

Después de obtener su botín, Ron se dirigió hacia su Sala Común, caminando con Goyle y comentando sobre la prueba que habían tenido.

* * *

Llevaban cerca de tres meses compitiendo entre sí por los pastelillos, unas veces ganando el pelirrojo y otras el moreno. Después de ese tiempo, no era lo único que hacían, algunos días se quedaban hablando hasta bastante tarde, otros, jugaban al ajedrez.

* * *

—¿Sabes jugar al ajedrez?— preguntó Ron sorprendido.

—Sí, ¿quién no sabe jugar?

—Pero es un juego de estrategia, de…

—¿Pensar? ¿De ser paciente? ¿De tener ingenio?

Ron se sintió bastante avergonzado al ver el dolor en el rostro de Goyle.

—No quería…

—Sí, lo querías decir. Nos vemos otro día.

* * *

—Greg…

—No.

—Pero…

—No.

Ron estaba alterado, hacia dos semanas que Goyle no quería quedar con él, dejando de lado sus charlas nocturnas y sus competencias de comida, y la verdad es que se estaba desesperando.

—Greg, no fue mi intención….

—Me da igual. Adiós.

Y se fue, dejando al Gryffindor con la palaba en la boca y el corazón encogido.

* * *

Ese era el día en el que Ron lo iba a solucionar, no soportaba estar mal con él. En el tiempo que llevaban juntándose se había dado cuenta que Gregory Goyle no era como él creía, de hecho, era todo lo contrario: era divertido, generoso, simpático, astuto y sincero, y ni una de las veces en las que quedaron le insultó o le dijo algo impropio o que le hiciera sentir mal, a diferencia de él.

Estableció un plan: después de la cena lo seguiría, lo empujaría y lo metería en la primera habitación que encontrara. Nadie le había acusado nunca de ser complejo, por lo que para él, las cosas simples, siempre serían las mejores y las más fáciles de realizar.

Todo fue mal: cuando lo vio salir del Comedor, estaba acompañado de Crabbe, mientras lo seguía, se dio cuenta que su destino era su Sala Común, y reparó en que no le daría tiempo a hablar con él esa noche, por lo que, con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía, se lanzó contra Greg, lo sujeto y se lo llevó hacia la primera puerta que vio, un armario de escobas. Rápidamente cerró con magia la puerta y petrifico a su rehén, con la intención de que lo escuchara y no se fuera hasta que acabara de hablar.

—Sé que estás enfadado conmigo.

Greg solo rodó los ojos.

—Y sé que tengo toda la culpa.

Eso le ganó un asentimiento del Slytherin.

—Pero quería disculparme de verdad, no quiero que te lleves esa impresión tan mala de mí, hemos estado mucho tiempo viéndonos, jugando y hablando y no ha pasado nada malo entre nosotros, nos llevamos bien y quiero que sigamos haciéndolo. Lo del ajedrez fue un error, la opinión o el comentario que hice sobre ti jugándolo— aclaró al ver la mirada del moreno— no fue mi intención, solo me sorprendió, nada más, obviamente nadie es mejor ni peor y todo el mundo puede jugar, no sé, me equivoqué muchísimo y lo siento. Aunque lo que más siento es no haber podido quedar contigo, la verdad.

Ahí Goyle le miró bastante sorprendido por la declaración. Él también había extrañado el tiempo que no se habían visto, pero la duda, el comentario despectivo que había hecho, le había dolido bastante.

—Te voy a quitar el encantamiento, si quieres hechizarme, puedes hacerlo, me lo merezco.

Ese comentario hizo que rodara los ojos, no había visto a nadie tan dramático. Al sentirse fuera del _petrificus_ empezó a hablar.

—Me heriste bastante, Ron, puede que no haya sido tu intención, pero eso me demostró que por más que hayamos compartido, no soy más para ti que lo que era antes de todo esto, un simple matón abusón que no sabe pensar u opinar sobre algo. Pensé que podríamos ser amigos, o simplemente firmar una tregua, pero ese día me di cuenta de que es imposible hasta que, por lo menos, cambies tu manera de pensar. Adiós Ron.

Con todo lo que le dolió hacer esa declaración, no quiso mirar al pelirrojo para ver su expresión, y al no oír nada más, desbloqueó la puerta y salió, encontrándose con Crabbe y Draco en la puerta.

—Hola chicos. ¿Nos vamos a la Sala Común?

* * *

Ron estaba cansado, dolido y toda la situación en la que estaba le superaba.

Había intentado acercarse a Greg de muchas maneras: le había enviado unas cuantas lechuzas con sus pastelillos favoritos, éstos habían ido a caer en las garras de Crabbe, le había mandado infinidad de cartas las cuales habían sido quemadas nada más recibirlas, incluso se había acercado a la mesa de Slytherin para hablar con él en mitad del desayuno, con el consecuente hechizo lanzado por Malfoy. Y nada había resultado, nada.

* * *

Greg había decidido que tenía que perdonarlo, igual sí que había sido un comentario desafortunado y no había querido decirlo de verdad. Tomó esa determinación después de la escena que el pelirrojo había hecho en el Gran Comedor: enfrentarse a toda la mesa de Slytherin para que él le escuchara, dejando a un lado todo su orgullo para reconciliarse con él, le había llegado bastante.

 _Ron,_

 _¿Qué te parece un juego de ajedrez para determinar quién se queda con los pastelillos esta semana?_

 _Donde siempre a la hora de siempre._

 _G.G._

* * *

Después de ese contratiempo, Ron dejó que todo lo que había conocido sobre Gregory Goyle le abandonara, era tiempo de conocer al verdadero y no al que se le había presentado desde primer año. Y lo que vio, le encantó, no que antes de la pelea no le gustara, pero pensándolo después, esa determinación de conocerlo fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

* * *

Para Greg todo había cambiado, se dio cuenta enseguida del cuidado que tenía el Gryffindor al hablar con él, de discutir o simplemente de mirarlo, no era igual y le gustó este nuevo pelirrojo. Consiguió verle de otra manera, más real y no tan idealizada, más cercana y sobre todo, de manera más romántica, por increíble que eso pareciera.

* * *

Pasados cinco meses de su encontronazo en las cocinas y dos desde de su pelea, las cosas eran diferentes para ambos. Los dos se juntaban en cualquier momento, no solo en sus noches de juegos: si se veían entre clase y clase, se saludaban y hablaban un rato, si se encontraban en la Biblioteca, se juntaban en la misma mesa…

No eran los mismos y sus amigos se dieron cuenta, resignándose a lo que iba a pasar en un futuro, ya que no creían que los implicados supiesen lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, creyéndolos demasiado despistados para darse cuenta.

* * *

—Greg, ¿tu crees…?

—Si.

—Vale, creo que…

—Yo también.

Sí, ellos también lo sabían, pero no tenían por qué compartirlo con los demás, era solo su manera de ser, simple y eficaz, como sus pastelillos.


End file.
